Paint with me
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Clovis teaches Lelouch the fundamentals of painting with him. Yaoi/Incest/Lemon/Oneshot


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

_**INCEST**_** WARNING!!!!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**--- ---**

There were several reasons why Lelouch vi Britannia spent his time alone. Any family activities irritated him, he had no friends and was continuously plagued by his older brother, Clovis. Clovis was an annoyance to Lelouch- an annoyance that he could never seem to shake away. Yes, it was true that he loved his older brother, but everyone has their limits when it comes to the annoying siblings that can only talk about sexual things. Ever since Lelouch was little his brother would always tease him about things relating to sex- but now that Lelouch was older, it needed to stop.

"Oh Lelouch~!" Clovis gracefully walked over to his younger brother who was deep into a book.

"What." he answered coldly with a glare over the top of his book.

"Put down that book, little brother. Come be my model."

"Model?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow and placed his book on the coffee table.

Clovis smiled. "Yes. I need a new subject to paint and you seem to have...the best figure."

"Paint Euphemia or Cornelia. I've had enough of you for one day."

"But I haven't even been here for five minutes!" Clovis began to pout. "And besides, I'm teaching an art class and have to have a painting done for everyone to see next week and it has to be a nude. It's only appropriate for _you_ to be the model. I couldn't possibly ask one of my dear sisters to model nude for me. Cornelia would surely have my head for asking her _or _Euphie."

"Oh stop it. You're being ridiculous. There is no way in hell I am going to model nude for _you_ so that you can show it to a bunch of people that I have never met." Lelouch stood up and walked away.

"I knew you'd say that." Clovis folded his arms.

"Then why did you bother asking?" he spoke without emotion.

Clovis followed his brother and grabbed him by the wrist. He spun and pinned Lelouch to the wall, grinning and receiving a cold glare in return.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No. Not until you agree to be my model. I never ask you for anything, Lelouch."

"Of course not. I never give you the opportunity to. Even if I _did _give you the opportunity, there is no way I would agree to anything you ask me for. Unless I suppose it was something to save my sisters life."

"Then...I'm not letting go." Clovis smiled and held his younger brother to the wall.

After about five minutes of Lelouch just standing there under the weight of his brother- he gave in and hung his head. Clovis loosened his grip and smiled.

"Fine...I'll model for you...Don't ever ask me for anything again. If you do, I swear I'll kill you." the younger shoved away and walked down the long hallway toward Clovis' studio.

If there was one thing Clovis loved, it was the smell of new paint and brushes. Hardly ever did he open up a new package for a painting- but this painting was precious. The best model he would ever paint. Clovis was gorgeous, it was obvious that Lelouch and him were related. Not to say that the rest of the family wasn't attractive, but there was something about those two brothers that just made the world say "damn". But even so, Lelouch was _very _different from his brother. He was cold. His hair matched no ones either- it was pure black that made his pale skin be even whiter. His dark purple eyes held hidden emotions that no one fully understood, maybe not even Lelouch himself. But if there was anything that Clovis wanted to admire about his younger brother- it was his figure. His body held perfect curves, his stomach was flat and his thighs...if anyone had a reason for having a thigh fetish- it was Lelouch vi Britannia that caused that fetish.

"Okay Lelouch! Take your clothes off." Clovis set up a canvas and sat in front of it on a stool.

"Could I make this a little more formal?"

"Oh, fine." Clovis frowned and fiddled with a paint brush while Lelouch stepped into the restroom.

Lelouch removed his clothes down to his small black underwear and looked around. He found a robe that belonged to his brother and quickly wrapped it around himself before removing his underwear. The robe was soft and thin- cashmere?

"Okay. I'm ready." Lelouch stepped out and stood in the middle of the room by the stool that was set for him to sit upon. "What do you want me to do?" he sat on the stool and crossed his legs in an insouciant way.

"Hm...Just sit there and look cute." Clovis smiled and waved his hand at Lelouch. "Robe."

Lelouch was a little less prosperous when asked to remove the only garment that covered his bare body- but he complied without hesitation, letting the robe drop off of his shoulders and down past his waist to cover the stool. Clovis smiled smugly and tapped the brush in his hand against his chin. He was deep in thought when Lelouch interrupted by clearing his throat.

"I like your position. Seductive, yet conservative."

"I appreciate your panegyric attitude- but it is unnecessary. Please proceed with your work so that I may continue with mine." Lelouch said dully.

"Very well, brother." Clovis dipped his brush into a cup of water and began painting.

Lelouch sat perfectly still for at least forty five minutes while his brother held a serious look on his face, painting quickly yet gracefully.

"I'm finished, your highness."

"I'm glad. My ass is sore." Lelouch looked at Clovis and raised his hand up to stop the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Stop. Don't even proceed with what you were about to say. I don't care to hear it."

Clovis winked. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lelouch sighed and looked at the painting. "I must say, Clovis, I envy you."

"Why is that, little brother?"

"No matter how much talent I posses, I don't suppose I could possibly capture a portrait of anyone such as you have. Honestly, it looks like you took a picture. You say this is water colors? Not acrylic? You've applied the paint very heavily."

"Thank you! Oh! I'm so glad you like it!" Clovis wrapped his arms around Lelouch and smiled. "You're quite beautiful. You inspired me quite excessively."

"I suppose I must thank you as well." Lelouch pushed away from his brother. "But, not so close. I'm still-"

"-Nude?" Clovis laughed and looked down at Lelouch's nude body. It was truly flawless. Clovis laughed again when Lelouch blushed pinker than a fresh rose. "You're..." Clovis stood up and pulled Lelouch back into his arms.

"What?" Lelouch looked at him and tried to comprehend what was going through Clovis' mind. Not that it was too hard to figure out, there wasn't much that was ever on his mind except for- sex... "No way." Lelouch tried to shove away from his brother.

"Oh come now, Lulu. It's erotic. A strange taboo that has been practiced throughout centuries of history."

"_No_." Lelouch's voice was stern.

'_Damn he's gorgeous. I can't help it._' Clovis thought to himself as he pushed Lelouch against the wall.

"Seriously. Knock it-" he was cut short when Clovis slammed his lips to Lelouch's in an attempt at a kiss. Lelouch pushed his brothers face away with a harsh slap. "Clovis!"

"What? You're already getting excited from that. Or was it the slap that you gave to me? I know how you enjoy being mean." Clovis placed his hands on his brothers hips.

"C-cut it out..." Lelouch's blush returned and was brighter this time. It was true though, the unusual nature of his brothers touch caused him to become mildly excited. Slapping him across the face didn't help either. At this point Lelouch began to doubt that his brother was truly an idiot. Maybe it was just a cover to conceal who he really was so that he didn't have to do any work and could just laze around and tease his only younger brother. But then again, he would really have to be a genius to pull off something like that.

Lelouch had in fact been picked on many times by Clovis, but it had never gone too far. Few times had Lelouch given into his brother touch and allowed him to do anything to him- and now was no exception.

"Leave me alone. I agreed to model for you and now I'm done." Lelouch slid away from Clovis and walked over to gather the robe he had taken off.

"Just this once? I mean, it's not like you're a virgin. That's only _slightly_ obvious. That little servant boy that somehow became your knight- you have him wrapped around your finger so tightly- if you told him to get lost, he'd literally walk into the middle of the woods, spin around with his eyes closed and be there for a month!"

"What's your point?" Lelouch spat and glared at his brother.

"I won't be taking away anything- _precious_." Clovis walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

Lelouch just stood there with his brother slowly running his hands up and down his body. There were reasons for not doing such things- not because he didn't wish to- but because he was slightly nervous. Lelouch wasn't one for social situations in the first place, but when it came to intimacy his heart would pound and anxiety would bind in his chest.

After many times of assaulting his younger brother, Clovis had learned that Lelouch's sensitive spots were located on his hips, navel and lower back. So- naturally- this is where Clovis aimed first. His fingers pressed lightly against Lelouch's hips and rubbed in small circles. A gasp escaped Lelouch's lips as Clovis moved his fingers around, pressing lightly. One hand moved lower and grasped Lelouch's slowly hardening member.

"You should let me...fuck you..." Clovis whispered into Lelouch's ear before gently taking the lobe between his lips and sucking on it.

"F-fuck, yourself..." Lelouch tried to fight the growing urge he held, but couldn't seem to make his legs walk.

"Now now, little brother. That's no way for a prince to speak." Clovis moved his hand slowly and presses his lips to the crook of Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch let out a small groan and bit his lip. It was wrong, but did he honestly care as much as he made his brother believe he did? No, he didn't care, but any time after this he would. There would be a difference between the two if this continued- but to say to least- Lelouch was curious about this change.

Clovis smiled at his brother, who appeared to be so deep in thought, he didn't even notice that Clovis had removed his clothing and was now holding an object in his hand.

"What do you have?" Lelouch spun around and looked at his nude brother. "O-oh..." they were very similar- but as Lelouch suspected, Clovis' body didn't compare to Suzaku's fit body- but then again, who did?

Lelouch tried his best to hold his composure and not be over excited by anything his brother could do to him. The combination of the two brothers was truly bad, if not to say unfair. It wasn't an unknown fact to Clovis that his younger brother was a masochist, even if he did try and hide it (and succeeded with that)- but was was completely obvious was the fact that Clovis was a pure sadist. A grin formed on his face every time he could inflict physical (or even mental) pain to his younger brother. But no matter how much of a sadist Clovis was, he didn't compare to his brother Schneizel. Schneizel would continuously torment Lelouch with mental games that would cause him to obtain migraines. It was always strange to think about family members having favorites, but it was true amongst the siblings that they all had their favorites. Schneizel of course favored Lelouch over Clovis, but that could have been from his high intelligence- this intelligence however, caused Schneizel to love and fear Lelouch all in one bind. This could have been the dread that Schneizel knew one day his younger brother would surely outwit him with something and he would sadly have to admit defeat to the intelligent boy. But who knows.

"Lelouch..." Clovis had somehow laid his brother on the table without him realizing.

"Huh? What? No not that." Lelouch went to get up but was held by his brother. "I said no!"

"Oh come it's just a pai- what the hell!" Lelouch held a tube of paint with a grin on his face. He had squeezed a red tube of paint on Clovis.

"I said _no_." Lelouch slapped the paintbrush from his brothers hand.

"I'm all covered in paint!"

"What's new there? Isn't that what you're always doing in here? Getting covered in paint?" Clovis grabbed a tube of purple and slowly twisted the cap off. "You wouldn't..." Lelouch closed his eyes and shuddered as the cold paint was squeezed out onto his stomach and rubbed in with a warm hand. "_Bastard_."

"You started it." Clovis pressed his lips to Lelouch's neck once again.

"I'm not finished either." he playfully shoved Clovis to the floor and sat on his hips. "Pick a color."

"Green." Clovis laughed as Lelouch dumped the paint onto their hips and smeared it on by moving his body slowly. "Oh, that's just kinky." he laughed more.

"Well, sometimes I like to be a little kinky." that was it, Lelouch let himself go.

Clovis' hands grabbed at Lelouch's ass and pulled him forward and backwards. Lelouch's nails raked down his brothers stomach, leaving streaks in the red paint that was upon his torso. Clovis reached his hands up and pulled Lelouch down by the shoulders and leaned up for a passionate kiss. Their lips worked slowly, pushing and pulling against one another before their tongues pushed past their lips, asking for entrance to the others moist cavern. Their tongues interlaced and their hips pressed harder together as Clovis rolled himself on top of his brother.

Clovis' smeared his fingers with the purple paint that was on Lelouch's stomach and placed them down between his legs.

"Purple...It's one of your favorite colors- is it not?" Clovis pushed two fingers into his brother and smiled.

"Y-es..." Lelouch half moaned.

His fingers worked slowly and curled, searching for Lelouch's inner most sensitive spot. Once his brother gasped and dug his nails into the paint that was on the floor, Clovis was sure he'd found exactly the right spot. He continued to press his fingers against the spot causing Lelouch to twitch and gasp with every push.

"C-cut that out!" Lelouch glared. "Just do it already..." he blushed at his own words and turned his face away.

Clovis brushed some of the paint off Lelouch's chin and smiled. "Yes your majesty." Clovis positioned himself and slowly entered Lelouch.

The sensation was exhilarating. The pain. The force. The pleasure. The _heat_.

Lelouch began to move his hips along with Clovis', enjoying the continuous pressure in his lower back. At this point, Lelouch couldn't tell if it was the excitement or the fumes from the paint that was making him increasingly dizzy. He never really liked to take his eyes off of anyone- especially not his brother- but this was an exception, the dizziness was getting to him.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine...I-it just feels good..." Lelouch moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around his brother.

Clovis smiled and laid on top of Lelouch and continued to thrust his hips- slowly at first- but then picked up his pace. Lelouch let his voice go and began begging for more as the heat in his groin increased. Clovis complied, forcing himself into Lelouch harder, bringing both of them to their climax.

The older brother looked down upon Lelouch and smiled a sweet, loving smile that Lelouch had only seen once or so before.

"You know...I think the world of you..." his voice was just a whisper.

"...I know..." Lelouch blushed and tried to catch his breath.

"Then why are you so cold?" Clovis laid his head on Lelouch's chest.

"Because it's my job to keep everyone at a distance...I wouldn't be Lelouch vi Britannia if I didn't..."

Clovis didn't respond. Instead, he just laid there- watching Lelouch's chest slowly rise and fall. He was right though, if he wasn't so cold and kept everyone at a distance- he _wouldn't _be the prince that he is. He'd be- well- Clovis. Maybe a part of Lelouch enjoyed the torment he received from Clovis, and that was his way of being close to his brother. But now wasn't time for Clovis' thoughts to wander into the unknown and dangerous territory. They were both covered in paint that was drying and it was stuck all in their hair.

"Shower...?" Clovis stood up and pulled Lelouch to his feet.

Lelouch wobbled and tried to catch his balance. "I suppose that is a good suggestion. We must look atrocious."

"Without a doubt, little brother." Clovis smiled.

After a good, hot, shower- Lelouch went on with his business and treated his brother as if the afternoon had never happened. He had a right to do so, if he showed his soft side anymore for the day- Clovis would _never _leave him alone, (not that he did anyway).

Clovis sighed at the state his studio was in. Watercolors were mixed everywhere with unmentionable fluids. But the pattern on the floor was a sight to see; the imprint of two bodies, feet and hand prints were smeared everywhere. Clovis grinned and grabbed a camera before he washed off the floor. It would be a wonderful picture to torment his favorite, little, brother.

--- ---

**Yay!!! My first LuluxClovis fanfiction!!!**

**I LOVE Clovis. I think he's awesome. Yea yea yea, he was only in one episode but … well … haha!**

**PLEASE tell me what you think?!  
:D I tried hard with this one. Yes, I suppose the sex scene could have lasted a little longer or gotten more intense- but...well, what ever. My story. :P**


End file.
